Zootopia Short Stories and Dialogues
by GRIFFINofEMERALD
Summary: Each chapter will contain a description of its own, explaining how and why I wrote each short story. I'm not sure how often these will be updated.


This story is not suited for people of young ages!

It involves sensitive subjects such as fowl language, slight gore, and domestic abuse!

No not read if you are sensitive to these, or below the age of 13+.

Thank you

...

Jagna sat herself in a booth near the door. She nervously watched a waitress who stole many quick glances at her as she took a pig family's order. The mother looked at her occasionally as she spoke to her husband in a hushed tone. The husband would turn around and steal a glance at her as well, while pretending to look at the clock that hung on the wall just above her head. The piglets whispered to each other and stared without much shame.

Jagna discreetly turned her head around to look at the other mammals in the cafe. To elderly goats sneered at her appearance.

She looked down at her filthy grey hoodie. It had a hole in the front and had a few small spots of blood soaking through the back from her wounds.

She saw the waitress quietly talking to an elephant, who appeared to be the manager. He looked at Jagna from across the room, and shook his head in pity.

She could barely hear him say "Let her hang around a bit. The poor thing won't hurt anything."

She realized that she, an outstanding officer of the law, and respected member of her community, looked nothing more than a homeless mammal.

With what little pride she had left being hurt, she painfully tried to get up and leave, when the ringing of the door startled her.

She wanted to cry as Bogo entered and stopped dead in his tracks. The two stared for a moment. Jagna taken aback by the sudden appearance of her friend, and Bogo stunned to meet her in such a place, while looking so miserable.

He shook himself out of his racing thoughts and gave a smile.

"Looking a bit rough, Jagna."

She quickly returned his attempt to lighten the silence.

"Don't sugar coat it, big guy. It's a waist of energy."

Bogo sat down with her as he laughed at her sorry joke.

Jagna tried to make small talk.

"What brings you here?"

"Just searching for dinner."

"In Tundra Town," she nervously questioned.

"I actually don't live far from here."

"I thought you hated the cold."

He shrugged and said "Yes, but housing here is more affordable than else where."

"I see."

"You ordered anything yet?"

"No..."

"What are you doing in a cafe and not ordering anything?"

Jagna felt her face burn.

"Left my wallet at home."

Bogo cocked an eyebrow at her. She was never forgetful, and was always organized and prepared. Not to mention she seemed very nervous, and rather helpless. She seemed like she was being backed into a corner. Something wasn't right.

"Are you sure you didn't leave it in your car?"

The embarrassment sunk deeper into Jagna's stomach.

"I didn't bring my car."

"How the hell did you get here then?"

She couldn't look at him anymore.

"I walked."

Bogo was utterly confused.

"Jagna what the... please tell me you at least wore a coat in this cold!"

She was silent, and the larger male leaned forward and muttered to her "Jagna Reed, what the fuck is going on? You're scaring me."

She then stood up and headed for the door without a word.

"Jenny...!"

Bogo could not stop her from leaving, even with the use of her beloved old nickname.

Jagna stalked around the alley ways again with the cold bitting her ears and almost freezing the tears on her face.

She walked around aimlessly until ending up in a lonely, snow covered park. She sat herself on a creaking swing set. The wind blew and stole any warmth she had left in her body. The snow gently covered the ground like a layer of pillow stuffing.

Jagna was tempted to lay down and let herself freeze to death in it, when the shout of someone approaching made her jump and cower.

"Jagna it's me," Bogo said with a tone drained of his previous frustration.

Jagna was so unraveled that all she could do was stand there in her defensive pose while struggling to process words. Her friend noticed her fear and let out a sigh.

"It's alright, Jenny," he said half heartedly as he sat in the opposite swing.

She looked at him, not knowing what to do. Running away again wasn't an option. She was exhausted to the point that her knees were shaking under the weight of her body. Without any other option, she silently sat back down in her swing.

Bogo stared as she looked away from him. He didn't understand what was going on or what he had done to frighten her, and he was in no mood for guessing games. He tried to make his voice sound as soft as possible.

"Jagna, what is happening to you?"

She forced herself to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

Bogo felt his patience wearing thin as he huffed "I mean, you're not yourself right now. You're scared of something, but I don't know what."

Her pride hurt at the realization that he could see her weakness. She could only defend herself with some lame excuse.

"Do you really think you know me well enough to make that observation," she questioned with a venomous tone.

Bogo scowled and looked down at the snow.

He muttered angrily "You're not making a damn lick of sense, woman."

With that, Jagna shoot up and screeched "Don't call me that! Don't you DARE call me that! 'Woman!' You sound just like him!"

He stood up and shouted "So that's it?! This is about Jerod?! If you love him so damn much, why are you here out here in the snow?! More importantly, why do you love him?! HOW can you love him?! He's mean, violent, lazy, worthless and he cheated on you, Jenny!"

Jagna was defenseless. Everything he listed was more than corrected. He just forgot one thing.

"And he wants to kill me."

Bogo froze at the sound of her words. He found that he couldn't look away as she removed he hoodie to show him the tattered undershirt beneath, along with the blood and welts from her husband's brutal beating.

Feeling utterly defeated, and stripped of all pride, she sank on her knees into the snow. Her pants soaked up the melting snow under her legs, which were beginning to go numb from the cold.

She whimpered "I don't know what to do."

Bogo suddenly sank to the ground with her, and peered closely at her face. He noticed the swelling around her cheek and eye from where Jerod had punched her. There was a small amount of dry blood around the rims of her nostrils. He tried to touch her sore face, but here reflexes forced her to flinch and cower away from him. She turned her face away and tightly closed her eyes as she felt tears beginning to form. She was done. She couldn't be strong anymore.

"Jenny...," Bogo barely managed to utter.

"I can can help you, but you have got to trust me."

She was silent. Devoid of any ability to make a conscious decision, or hardly even move, Officer Jagna Reed sat in the snow without even knowing how cold she was, that is until she felt something draped around her shoulders.

She opened her eyes to see Bogo wrapping her in his coat.

"You'll die of the cold if you stay here."

He propped himself back up on one knee, and held out his hoof for her to take.

"Come on. You at least need some bandages and warm clothes."

Jagna was comforted by the calm resolve she heard in his voice, but felt guilty at the sight of concern and sadness in his eyes. Both convinced her to go with him.

...

I was browsing Zootopia on the other day and came across a writer who did random short stories. I really liked them and was inspired. I do a lot of day dreaming and end up coming up with a bunch of story lines that never see the light of day, so this gives me a way to share some of my ideas that probably won't make it into an actual series.

So this story has nothing to do with the plot of the main fanfic that I'm currently working on. Of course this first chapter is about my OC Jagna Reed and my fav character Bogo. Jagna however is quite different in this story line. She works as an officer in a different precinct of the ZPD. She is very intelligent and brave like in my main story, but is much more hard headed, loud, tough, and abrasive. She has known Bogo most of her life like in the fanfic but they have never been romantically involved. Instead she is married to another Cape buffalo named Jerod. Despite her tough exterior, Jagna has many weaknesses, including her husband. They marriage had been struggling for many years which Bogo has witnessed as Jagna's close friend. Her husband has actually been cheating on her, and has been verbally and physically abusing her for the past year. Bogo has no idea of this gruesome detail. Jagna reaches her breaking point one evening after a horrible physical encounter with her husband, and runs out of the house and somehow makes it to the middle of Tundra Town where she rests at a cafe and runs into Bogo. Read the chapter to get the details. Hope y'all enjoy and please let me know what you think :3


End file.
